batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Wayne (Earth-One)
Bruce Wayne (born February 19, 1970) is a well-known billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and CEO of Wayne Enterprises. He is the orphaned son of the late Thomas and Martha Wayne, the nephew of Jacob Kane, and the cousin of Kate and Beth Kane. As Bruce Wayne, he presents himself as an irresponsible playboy and womanizer, although that persona is nothing but a façade that he created in order to cover his double life since sometime after his parents' death, he trained himself physically and intellectually to become Gotham City's protector, the vigilante known as Batman, or simply the Bat, stylized as the "Dark Knight". Personality Bruce Wayne, for lack of a better term, is complicated. As a child, he felt immense guilt and loss, blaming himself for the death of his mother and father. He was both heroic and selfless, even as a child, caring not only for the citizens of Gotham City, even protecting them from the criminal underworld, but also his remaining living family as well, possibly due to the death of his own parents. He possesses a close relationship with his cousin, Kate Kane. Although Kate described Bruce as her "big and irresponsible" big brother figure, she has taken into consideration, while she was growing up, the advice he usually gave her over the years, often remembering with nostalgia, proving Bruce was also extremely deep and wise, with Kate having the greatest respect for him. In his civilian persona, Bruce was a very charismatic individual, quite popular to the press, due to his very active social life (with Kate going so far as to claim that he "slept with half of the female population in Gotham"), and is very well-liked by his fellow Gothamites as well as the majority of the public opinion. Many people believed Bruce achieved alot with his life, and was noted to share many traits with Kate, while Tommy Elliot noted that "nothing could be average with Bruce". He seems to possess a great passion for theater and theatricality, as suggested by the bust of Shakespeare in his office and by his alter-ego's methods and whole figure. In order to cover for his double life, Bruce puts up a false façade of him being an arrogant playboy and womanizer, in order to avoid other individuals from suspecting that he is Batman. Bruce is well-read, as indicated by the full bookshelves in his ancestral home of Wayne Manor, his knowledge of literary items, and his office at Wayne Enterprises. As Batman, Bruce is a very heroic, yet no-nonsense and blunt individual, being very stoic and committed to helping Gotham City to the point of having a reputation where he appears to be cold and detached. Bruce has a high desire for justice and doing the right thing. Initially, during the start of his career as the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce aimed to help only innocent people. He decided to work as a vigilante to save people and help where the justice system could not. During this, he demonstrated extreme selflessness, as he kept risking his life for others, even after he barely made it out of dangerous situations and ended up badly wounded multiple times. While fighting crime, Bruce could be brutal and heavily injured criminals in such manner as breaking their bones. He has hospitalized multiple criminals in this regard, with the first man he beat up having to eat through a straw for a month. However, he has avoided intentionally killing anyone so far and limits himself to hand to hand combat and mildly lethal weapons, so as to not inflict lethal injuries, even if this results in himself getting injured during fights. Indeed, Bruce has even earned a reputation for being fully capable of being fully capable of being borderline brutal and violent, willing to torture enemies to the point of breaking them to get information and striking terror into the hearts of criminals and "play by his own rules". Some Gothamites, such as Jacob Kane even went as far as to consider him a "nutcase", stating that it was his presence that "brought out all the crazies in Gotham", and that if it weren't for him, there wouldn't have been so many deranged criminals in the city. However, despite such negative reputation, Bruce's great heroism and efficiency as Batman, which matches that of Superman, ultimately triumphs over it, as he is well liked by other vigilantes and heroes, such as Barry Allen, the latter of whom states that he would never compare himself to a "total badass" like Batman, and the majority of Gotham City has remained loyal and faithful to him. Abilities *'Maximum Human Conditioning:' As Batman, Bruce is in extraordinary physical condition, possessing an incredibly powerful physique from intense years of strenuous training, as well as fighting crime in Gotham City for over 20 years. His physical prowess has garnered such a reputation that has left even Oliver Queen jealous of him, with Barry Allen noting that not even with Oliver's abilities would he compare himself to Batman, implying Bruce's physical condition surpasses that of Oliver's. Luke Fox has also noted that Kate Kane is an inferior vigilante compared to Batman and Tommy Elliot noted that "nothing could be average with Bruce". **'Nigh-Superhuman Senses:' Bruce has sharp and keen senses. He is able to pick up incoming danger and react extremely quickly. His senses are so heightened that Alfred Pennyworth has stated that Bruce doesn't require night-vision goggles to see in the dark. **'Master Acrobat:' As Batman, Bruce developed free-running skills and can fall from a height of several feet without hurting himself, chase and outrun enemies through various terrains with no wasted effort or time or running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. His abilities allow him to dodge and attack with fluidity from different directions without losing balance. **'Master Free-Diver/Master Swimmer:' Bruce is an impressive swimmer and endured long periods of free-diving without proper equipment or stopping for air, he also designed the Rebreather to further increase its diving performance. *'Superhuman Genius-Level Intelligence:' Bruce is an extraordinarily intelligent individual. He is perhaps the most intelligent individual on Earth-One and one of the most intelligent individuals in the entire multiverse. **'Master Businessman:' Bruce is an exceptional businessman, as he was able to successfully run and oversee Wayne Enterprises' daily activities, effectively acting as it's CEO and maintain it's status as a multi-billion dollar corporation despite his superheroism, without any perceivable difficulty. Bruce accumulated such a significant amount of wealth that he maintained a reputation for being the wealthiest man in the planet. **'Master Leader:' **'Master Strategist/Master Tactician:' A near flawless strategist and tactician, Bruce is able to fight crime in Gotham City for several years with tremendous efficiency, which far exceeded that of Kate Kane's without exposing his real activities to the public or his remaining family. During his missions, Bruce can think fast and seamlessly calculate the variables of every situation in his head to predict the results of his actions and quickly react as he sees fit with tremendous efficiency. Bruce's tactical abilities are so thorough that he planned contingencies for his contingencies should his plans go awry, as he not only designed a rail gun to penetrate his suit if it fell into the wrong hands, but he also designed a disruptor to neutralize the rail gun and incorporated it into the suit's gauntlet. Category:Marvel-DC Unity Articles